


Family Issues

by alycat



Series: Family 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With just the two of them on a private camping trip, things had been easy. Returning back to everyday life means both Jared and Jensen have to decide how to move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from LiveJournal:  
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks:_ J2 - NC-17 - incest, underage, age difference (Jensen 16, Jared 36), daddy!kink.

Jensen hummed along to the music as the car drove them further and further away from the lake and their days of solitude. Both he and his father were mostly silent, only exchanging a few words every now and then but Jensen's mind was too full of different thoughts and he was far from being able to put words to them.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah," Jensen said, because the moment he thought about it he could feel his own belly protest. "Food would be _awesome_."

"See, you should've saved some marshmallows for the ride back."

The easy banter made Jensen smile and he leaned over to put his hand over his father's for a moment before pulling back when they turned off the main road and toward a cluster of buildings where a big neon sign promised hamburgers.

"And here I thought marshmallows weren't food," Jensen said with a smile.

His dad just laughed, pulling to a stop and Jensen groaned when they stepped out into the sweltering heat outside. At least up at the lake the air had felt good, a soft breeze coming in from over the water but once they had come down from the mountains he remembered just how warm it could get.

"Can we eat in the car?" Jensen groaned.

"I'm sure they have AC in there," Jared said, locking the car and leading the way inside.

Jensen was sure that they did have AC inside, they would be insane if they didn't after all, but that wasn't really the reason he wanted to eat in the car though. Following his dad he knew there was no way to explain it, not when the restaurant was half full and more than one person turned to look at them. Jensen was all too aware of the marks his father's lips had left on his neck and he could feel himself blush at the thought.

Without saying a word, Jensen followed his father and slid in across from him at an empty booth. He could feel Jared's foot against his under the table and he smiled slightly, just about to lean in closer and say something but just then a young woman stopped right next to their table.

"Hello, I'm Jane and I'll be your waitress," she said with a brilliant smile and her blue eyes were focused on Jared. "Here are your menus, please let me know if there's anything I can do."

Her flirting was so obvious that Jensen felt like laughing, but his dad only smiled at her and took the menus, handing one of them to Jensen when she didn't. Jensen clenched his jaw together, looking down at the menu and trying to not think about it too much. His dad was hot, that much was obvious to anyone with eyes, but Jensen hadn't really thought of how much it would suck to watch other people flirt with the person that should be his.

"So, what are you in the mood for?"

Jensen stared down at the menu, all too aware of the waitress still watching them from over at the counter and the hunger he had felt earlier had faded away. He had been so sure of where he stood while they were up at the lake, but being amongst people made him realize just how hard things would be. To his surprise, that was when his dad pressed one foot against his and when Jensen looked up he was met with the kind of smile that was just for him.

"Don't," Jared said quietly. "It'll be okay. We'll be okay."

"Yeah," Jensen agreed, looking down at the menu. "I think I'll have a bacon cheeseburger. And a big milkshake."

-¤-

"Jen, wake up."

Jensen groaned, blinking his eyes and sitting up in the car seat, looking over to where his dad was laughing at him.

"You're such a sleepy head, we're home."

Looking around Jensen found that they were indeed parked in front of their house, and that night had fallen sometime while he slept.

"I'm not the greatest car company, am I?" he said, pushing the side door open.

"Well, you might not have talked, but you did snore," his dad said and lifted one of their bags out the back. "It's some sort of company, I guess."

"Hah, funny," Jensen muttered, grabbing a bag himself and he felt as if he was still half asleep as he stumbled with the heavy bag towards the porch.

It took them several runs to get all their baggage inside and once they were done Jensen locked the door and took one of his own bags up the stairs. He could still hear his father downstairs, putting away what little leftovers they had brought back. Jensen stood frozen in the middle of the hallway, suddenly not knowing where he should be going. A big part of him wanted to continue down to the master bedroom, but suddenly Jensen felt insecure once more, no matter what his father had said.

"Jensen, put the clothes in the hamper so they don't smell up your bag," he heard Jared call out and Jensen wrinkled his nose at the thought.

He went into his own room, tugging his bag open and emptying most of it into his hamper before he stripped out of his clothes and added them to the pile. Fully naked, he padded his way over to his own small bathroom, nothing more than a toilet, a sink and a shower that barely fit him but it was better than having to share with his dad. Or at least that was what Jensen had thought before the camping trip that changed everything.

Despite how good the trip had been, Jensen couldn't help but groan at the splash of hot water against his skin and the day's tension drained away. He loved the days spent at the lake, but while bathing in the lake was good, the walk back down to the car had made him sticky warm and the several hour long drive hadn't helped much either. He was just getting out of the shower, rubbing himself dry when he heard footsteps in the hallway outside.

"Jensen, I'm beat, we'll do most of the unpacking tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Jensen stood frozen in place, towel forgotten in his hand as he stared towards the closed bedroom door. He stood still, water dropping to the floor, as he heard his father go down the corridor and to his own bedroom, leaving Jensen to try to figure out what had just happened and why he was suddenly left to sleep alone.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared groaned, twisting around in his bed and when he looked over to the bedside table, he saw that two hours had passed since he closed the door to his bedroom and lay down. In all honesty, he wasn't very surprised that he hadn't managed to fall asleep and it wasn't because he'd gotten used to the much less comfortable sleeping arrangement of camping. The bed was comfortable and Jared had always loved being able to spread out but after nights spent with Jensen in his arms, the bed felt too big.

"I'm a moron," Jared sighed, blinking up towards the ceiling.

He had wanted to give Jensen some space, let them both relax back into being home but he hadn't counted on how much he would miss the feel of a warm body pressed up against him. No one had ever fit him as well as Jensen, bodies slotting together and in the days spent at the lake, Jared realised he'd gotten used to having his son there.

Jared got up from the bed, tugging on loose fitting sweats before making his way downstairs. He stopped for just a moment outside Jensen's door but he didn't want to push things that Jensen maybe wasn't ready for. When he entered the kitchen, Jared went straight for the fridge only to stumble over his own feet when he realised that Jensen was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Dad?"

Balancing himself with one hand against the cabinet, Jared took a few deep breaths to make his beating heart slow down.

"Damn, you scared me," Jared said, shaking his head. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Jensen muttered, sliding off the counter and landing on the floor with a soft thud.

"Jen," Jared started but he had no real idea of what to say next.

"I'll just...go." Jensen said quietly, too quietly.

Jared took a quick step forward, sliding one arm around Jensen's waist to hold him in place and his son looked up at him, eyes wide and surprised and while Jared still wasn't sure of what to say, he was very sure of what to do. Jensen let out a low sound, and when Jared kissed him it was obvious that the boy was still very tense. Jared pulled him in even closer, his tongue pushing against full lips and he heard the low moan when Jensen gave in and relaxed, letting Jared in.

They had shared a lot of kisses when out camping, long hours lazing in the sun with Jared exploring all of Jensen with mouth and hands, but it was very different to press Jensen up at the kitchen counter and kiss him there. Suddenly all that had happened at the lake felt that much more real, changing into something more and serious but also something very right.

"Should we go to bed?" he asked when they finally pulled apart and he saw Jensen look up at him with his spit slick lips still parted.

"You mean..:" Jensen started but then he drifted off into silence.

"Together," Jared confirmed. "Fuck, I only wanted to give you some time and space, but I couldn't sleep without you."

"I don't want space," Jensen said quickly. "I thought it was supposed to be us, and then you just went to bed. Without me."

Jared was about to try to explain himself but it seemed that Jensen wasn't quite done yet.

"You said we'll be okay. This is not okay! What am I to you?"

 

"Family," Jared answered without thinking it through. "Son, lover, everything. I'm so sorry I hurt you but it's not because I don't want you. This is new for me as well and I might mess up at times, but I fucking love you Jen. That'll never change and I'm yours as long as you'll want me. But, we'll both make mistakes so please, believe in me and tell me when I'm being an ass."

The silence settled heavily over the kitchen and Jared waited for Jensen to say something, react in any way to what Jared had just said.

"That was a bit sappy," Jensen finally said, the corner of his mouth twisting up into a smile.

Jared burst out laughing before tugging Jensen back in for a quick kiss.

"You little shit, let's get some sleep."

To his surprise they actually did sleep, both of them exhausted after hours and hours awake and with Jensen stripped down to his boxers, head resting on Jared's shoulder, they could both finally relax and Jared drifted to sleep with Jensen in his arms.

-¤-

Jared woke up to the feeling of something warm against his neck, a soft touch that made him tilt his head to the side before he was even awake enough to really know what was happening. He could feel a warm weight on top of him and when he woke up enough to open his eyes he found Jensen straddling him, leaning down to trail soft kisses over Jared's neck.

"Morning," Jared yawned, reaching up to run one big hand down the perfect slope of Jensen's back.

"I'm so happy it's summer so I don't have to go to school today."

Jared was very happy for that as well and he was already planning out ways to make the previous night up to his son. He let his hands come down to land on Jensen's ass, kneading firm muscle and pulling Jensen in closer. They both moaned when their lips pressed together and he couldn't care about morning breath, not when Jensen's tongue was tangling with his own.

"Lube?" Jensen asked, rocking his hips back to where Jared's morning wood was pressing against his ass.

"Yeah," Jared said with a nod, keeping Jensen in place while he reached up to where he knew the lube was hidden between the mattress and the headboard.

Jensen smiled when he saw what Jared was holding and Jared groaned when Jensen's mouth fell open on a low moan, grinding down against Jared and the words that left his lips made Jared's cock throb in an attempt to get even harder.

"Please, daddy."

Jared would never have thought he'd be so turned on from hearing Jensen call him daddy, but there was no denying how that small forbidden word made everything ten times better. Despite the distraction that was his son grinding down against him, Jared slicked his fingers up and trailed wet fingers down Jensen's spine and the boy arched his back, giving Jared the room to press one finger into the tight heat of Jensen's asshole.

His son groaned, rocking back on the finger and Jared couldn't tear his gaze from the pleasure on Jensen's face and when Jensen started pleading, Jared pushed another finger inside, feeling the muscle flex around his finger.

"Fuck, daddy," Jensen whimpered, rolling his hips and a low whine left his lips when the tip of Jared's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Want another one, baby?"

Jensen's eyes went wide, lust obvious and he nodded almost desperately. Jared wasted no time pushing in a third finger and he could feel how easily Jensen's body opened to his probing digits.

"I'm ready now," Jensen groaned. "You know I am. C'mon and fuck me already."

Jared pulled his fingers free, grabbing Jensen's hips and turning them around until Jensen was under him, legs parted to give Jared a place to lay down and Jared cupped the boy's face with one hand.

"Not gonna fuck you," Jared said with a smile and he watched as a frown appeared on Jensen's face. "I've finally got you in a real bed. I'm gonna make love to you."

The frown melted away and Jensen's eyes turned soft and the next moment Jared felt how surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his neck as Jensen tugged him down for a deep kiss. Beneath him, Jensen spread his legs wider and the motion made Jared's hard cock push against the boy's ass, riding the cleft of it and Jared had to look down to where the head of his cock was brushing against Jensen's balls.

Jared reached up to tangle his still sticky fingers with Jensen's, holding him in place while he reached down with his free hand to align his cock to Jensen's ass. He watched as Jensen bit down at his lower lip, trying to keep quiet when Jared slowly pushed inside and he could feel the way his son's body opened up to let him in.

"Oh God," Jensen mumbled, his legs coming up to wrap around Jared's waist.

"I love you," Jared groaned, leaning down to lap at the pulse point of Jensen's neck and he knew he would never get enough of the way Jensen's warm skin tasted. "I love you so much."

Finally buried inside Jensen's warm body, Jared had to still for a few moments to gather himself together before he could slowly pull back, feeling the way Jensen's rim clung to his cock.

"Dad, please move."

Jensen's hips rocked up against his, causing Jared's dick to slide back in, making them both groan and he couldn't stop himself from starting to move. His son felt so good, bowed legs tight around Jared's waist and he forced himself to move slowly, taking his time and each time he pushed inside the sweetest moan left Jensen's mouth. The boy's eyes were closed, pure pleasure written over his face and Jared rolled his hips with the next thrust.

"Oh God!"

"Jesus fuck," Jared gasped when he felt Jensen's ass clamp down hard around him.

"You're such a tease," Jensen said and his voice was somewhere between a moan and a laugh.

"I just wanna make you feel good. Doesn't this feel good?"

"Better than good but… I want more."

Jared smiled but he kept it slow, letting his hands move over Jensen's skin and each touch pulled another moan from his son. Jensen's hands moved over Jared's shoulders and down his back, blunt nails dragging over his skin and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it slow for much longer. It became even harder when Jensen pulled his face down for another kiss, tongues moving together in rhythm with Jared's hips.

"Make me come, please, I need to come," Jensen pleaded in between heated kisses. "Want it harder. Daddy, please!"

Reaching down between them, Jared wrapped one big hand around Jensen's cock and he could feel the way Jensen clenched down around him as he pushed his thumb against the pre-come slicked head. Jensen let out a low sound, close to a sob, before his back arched up and he moaned as he came wet and hot over Jared's hand. His son's orgasm made it impossible for Jared to go slow any longer and he fucked deep and hard into the boy's body, chasing his own orgasm while his hand kept stroking Jensen.

"Oh, oh," Jensen moaned, a sound so full of pleasure it easily pushed Jared over the edge.

His orgasm slammed into him, making Jared still as he pulsed inside Jensen and Jensen clung desperately to him, riding out the pleasure.

-¤-  
-¤-

"C'mon, Jensen, we're going to the movies, you never hang out with us anymore.What the hell, you can't stay home. Again."

Jensen very much wanted to stay home, because he knew that staying home meant spending long hours making out with his dad, and when he fell asleep he did so wrapped up in strong arms and feeling more safe than he'd ever had before.

"Jason," he started but his friend just narrowed his eyes and Jensen swallowed down his protests. "Movie sounds good. Really good.

Jason kept looking at him, frowning slightly and Jensen worried that his friend might say something more but Jason remained silent and he nodded slightly before tossing Jensen a grin and walking off. It wasn't that Jensen didn't want to hang out with his friends, in a way he did miss them, but things were good at home and he wanted that so much more.

With a sigh, Jensen pulled his phone out of his pocket and he wasn't really surprised when his dad answered after only two rings.

"Hey, Jen," Jared said and Jensen thought he could hear the smile in his father's voice.

"Hey," Jensen said quietly. "Look, I'll be home late, Jason and the others insisted that I go watch a movie with them. I couldn't really say no."

"You shouldn't say no," Jared reassured him. "As much as I want you around, you need to have your own life as well."

Jensen smiled slightly at that because of course his father would understand. He should have known that Jared wanted him to go out with friends, even when Jensen himself didn't want it.

"RIght," Jensen said slowly. "Okay, so, do I have a curfew?"

His father laughed, a rich sound that sent a shiver down Jensen's spine and Jensen couldn't keep back his smile.

"Of course you do, kiddo," Jared said, sliding back into the role of the father. "I expect you home by midnight."

A few months earlier, Jensen would have protested vehemently, but with all the changes that had taken place, Jensen couldn't really say that he minded coming home.

-¤-

It was way past midnight and Jensen stumbled slightly as he got out of Jason's car. He really hadn't intended to tag along to Chris' place and he really hadn't planned to come back as late as he did, or as drunk as he did. Jensen cast a glance back but Jason had already taken off and Jensen had no choice but to walk up to the front door and he tried to not think about how hard it was to walk at least remotely straight. Somehow he managed to get up the steps and get the front door unlocked even though he was less than quiet while doing so. He shouldn't be surprised when he found the lights on in the living room, his dad sitting in the big armchair and looking at Jensen with one raised eyebrow.

"Late movie?"

Jensen sighed, balancing himself with one hand against the wall and he wasn't really surprised when his dad stood up and closed the distance between them.

"Fucking hell, Jen, you smell like a brewery, can you even stand up without holding on to that wall?"

In all honesty, Jensen had no idea if he could but he did push away from the wall, only to almost fall when his balance got the better of him. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him in place long enough for Jensen to get his balance but as soon as Jensen could stand by himself, his dad took a step back again.

"I can stand. Sorta." Jensen muttered, closing his eyes in an attempt to keep the room from spinning.

"Dammit, Jensen!"

Jensen looked towards the stairs,wondering if he would actually be able to get upstairs without falling over his own feet but the choice was taken away from him when his dad dragged him into the living room and pushed him down on the couch.

"I trusted you to behave better than this, Jensen," Jared said, angrily. "You can barely stand, how did you get home? If I found out you got in a car with someone else just as drunk, you'll be grounded for life."

"It's not that bad," Jensen said, hearing the whine in his own voice. "I've had worse."

It was clearly the wrong thing to say, because his father clenched his hands together into fists, squeezing his eyes shut and Jensen was sure that he was counting to ten in his head.

"As far as arguments go, that was a piss poor one. You've been this drunk before? You're sixteen! What were you even _thinking_? You're grounded. For the rest of the month. At least. Seriously, I have to think about it but maybe longer. I've taught you better than this!"

At that Jensen managed to get up, pulling away from where Jared tried to reach for him and he managed to get to the stairs without falling over.

"So, what?" Jensen asked, voice rising in anger. "I'm old enough to fuck, but not old enough to get drunk?"

"Jensen, what the hell? Get back here."

"No!" Jensen shouted. "Make up your mind, dad, how mature am I? Wanna fuck me again or wanna ground me? Make up your _fucking_ mind!"

Somehow Jensen managed to get up the stairs and to his own room, collapsing on the bed and listening to the sound of his father following but he passed out before he heard any footsteps on the stairs.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared groaned and stretched as he woke up, reaching one arm out only to remember that he'd fallen asleep alone. Jensen's door had been firmly closed and Jared had opted to not disturb the boy. Waking up without Jensen by his side felt weird, not something Jared was used to since they had returned from the camping trip.

"Fuck," he muttered, getting up and pulling on a pair of jeans before walking on bare feets out to the hallway.

The door to Jensen's room was wide open and Jared frowned for a moment until he heard the sound of violent retching from the bathroom and he winced at the sound. Considering how drunk Jensen had been the evening before, he shouldn't be surprised but he really wished there was some way to make his son feel better. He hesitated for a moment but he continued down the stairs, rummaging around in the cupboards and by the time Jensen actually made it downstairs, the table was ladened with fresh fruit and a bottle of Gatorade.

"Fries?" Jensen asked, looking around.

"Trust me, you'll feel better this way," Jared said a bit stiffly.

Jensen's eyes snapped over to him and the hint of a hesitant smile faded away. Jared felt bad when his son looked away, quietly sitting down and twisting the cap of the bottle open. It was far from the mornings Jared had gotten used to and he didn't really know how to fix things.

"Jen," he started, only to fall silent when he realized he had no idea what to say.

"Dad," Jensen answered. "Can we...not? At least not until I feel better?"

"Sure. I'll go get some work done."

Jared looked at the boy as he reached for a piece of apple but even though he felt like reaching out for Jensen he decided not to. Instead he left the kitchen, only stopping long enough to grab his computer before walking out of the back door and sitting down on a lounge chair with the laptop resting against his knees.

There was a lot of work he should be doing, but instead he ended up opening the folder where he stored all his pictures of Jensen. Opening up the first one he looked at the picture he had taken of Jensen just a few days earlier, the boy half asleep on the couch dressed in worn jeans and one of Jared's shirts. He was beautiful, and even though almost passed out there was a smile on his lips and Jared felt something clench his heart as he looked at the picture. Slowly he started going back in time to when Jensen had been younger and innocent, but to his own surprise he realized that the pictures he had taken after their relationship had changed were the ones where Jensen looked the happiest.

Jared wanted Jensen, he had no doubts about that, but even as he had planned for a way for them to be together long term, there had been a part of him holding back and he thought that was the part that had been so upset with his son. He wanted to keep Jensen innocent, the fresh eyed kid that had looked at his dad as if Jared was the best thing in the world. Only, Jensen still looked at him that way, but it was also mixed with something more.

"I wish I had someone to talk about this with," Jared muttered to himself.

"You could talk to me."

The voice was low but it still startled Jared enough that he almost knocked the computer down on the ground, only catching it at the last moment.

"I thought you didn't want to do this now?" Jared said, carefully putting the computer down.

"Yeah," Jensen agreed, rubbing at his temples. "But I got this feeling you're doing this without me right now."

Jared laughed and reached out one hand towards his son, breathing out soft breath of relief when he saw Jensen relax and the next moment the boy sat down on his lap, wrapping his arms around his dad's neck.

"Can we decide one thing first?" he said quietly, words almost muffled around the crook of Jared's neck.

"What?"

"No breaking up because I'm an irresponsible kid."

The words slammed hard into Jared, making him realize just what thoughts were plaguing Jensen and he hugged his son even tighter for a moment before he pushed Jensen back enough to be able to meet his gaze.

"Jen, I'm not about to break up with you, for anything."

"I'm a kid," Jensen said, leaning in against Jared once more. "And this is confusing."

"You're sixteen," Jared said with a soft laugh. "I need to remember that you're likely to do the same stupid shit I did back then. And I guess you were right, if you're old enough to share my bed, I must accept that you're also old enough for other things."

Having Jensen sitting on his lap, Jared's dick was all too aware of what other things he wanted to do and he tilted Jensen's head back until he could kiss him softly. He was very grateful for the secluded garden that made it possible for him to deepen the kiss without having to worry about anyone catching them.

"Sorry, I should let you rest. You must have a killer hangover, baby."

"The Gatorade helped," Jensen said, rocking down and the weight of his body pressed perfectly against Jared's hard-on. "Please, daddy."

Jared ran his hands down Jensen's back, spreading them over the rounded swell of his son's ass and pulled their bodies closer together.

"Like I could say no to something like that," Jared said, kissing Jensen again and this time with intent, tasting the sweetness of fresh fruit and the underlying leftover mintiness of toothpaste.

Jared let his hands move back up, pushing in under the worn t-shirt Jensen wore and his son shivered when Jared traced his fingers over Jensen's spine. The kisses turned desperate, Jensen's hips circling slightly and Jared pulled off the garment, not caring where it landed.

"Shit, lube," Jensen said, suddenly getting up and disappearing inside before Jared had a chance to say anything.

He thought about waiting, but the terrace wasn't really the best place, no matter how protected the garden was. Bringing the computer inside, Jared put it on a side table before going to look for Jensen but he didn't get far before Jensen came out from the downstairs bathroom, all clothes removed and a bottle of lube in his hand.

"Bedroom?" Jared asked, licking his lips as he dragged his eyes over Jensen's tanned skin.

"No," Jensen said, closing the distance and pushing Jared down on the couch. "Right here. Like this."

Jared was about to reach for his own pants, but his breath caught in his throat when Jensen gracefully slid down to his knees and reached for Jared's jeans. He was happy that he never bothered with a shirt because Jensen easily got the pants down and warm lips closed around the head of Jared's dick.

"Baby, so good," Jared groaned, hands clenching into the cushions of the couch to keep himself from grabbing Jensen's head and pushing himself further down Jensen's throat.

Jensen pulled back, lapping at the slit and smiling up at Jared and while he still looked a bit pale, there was a flush on his cheeks and his lips were pink from kissing. Jared's eyes went wide when Jensen reached for the lube, slicking his fingers up and reaching behind himself with one hand, still lapping at Jared's cock. The position was perfect, giving him a view of Jensen's pink tongue and the way his fingers pushed inside to work himself open.

"Jen, so hot, damn you're gorgeous. Can't wait to see you ride me. Wanna ride daddy's cock?"

A quiet whimper left Jensen at those words and he pushed a third finger inside.

-¤-  
-¤-

The nausea was still there, a lingering discomfort that meant nothing compared to the weight of his dad's cock on his tongue and the feel of his own fingers. Jensen was sure that sex with his dad must be the best hangover cure ever invented.

"Wanna fuck you, c'mon. Get up here."

Jensen twisted his fingers once more before getting up, pulling his fingers free and sitting down on Jared's lap. His dad's cock was hard underneath him and Jensen lifted himself up, looking down as Jared gripped the base of his cock, pushing the head against Jensen's slick rim.

"I love you," Jared said, making heat rise inside of Jensen.

"Love you too daddy," Jensen replied, slowly sliding down and groaning as he felt the hard cock spreading him open.

His dad's hands on his hips kept Jensen from moving too fast, forcing him to keep to slow rocking back and forth that felt amazing, but not close to get him off. He leaned in for another kiss, slow tangle of tongues and Jensen's hips twitched forward when he felt his dad reach down to trace fingers over the point where their bodies were connected.

"Need more," Jensen moaned, trying to move faster but Jared just moved his hands back up to grab Jensen around the waist.

"No, make it last. I love feeling you around me."

Another shiver travelled down Jensen's spine and circled his hips, grinding down as hard as he could. Jared's hands moved up over his back, touching all the bare skin that he could get his hands on. Jensen rested his hands on his dad's broad shoulders, pushing himself up until the head of Jared's cock was all that kept him open, only to slide down in a tortuously slow glide. It wasn't often they took time to really feel each other like that, more often they were desperate and the fucking was hard. Jensen was sure it would turn rough soon, no way his dad would be able to take it slow much longer.

"So big," Jensen mumbled, clenching down hard around the cock inside of him. "Love that you're so big inside of me. Love you fucking me. C'mon, daddy. Harder. Please, _harder_."

"Jen…"

Jensen pulled back, arching his back and knowing the view his dad got of his body when he leaned back, hands resting on Jared's knees.

"Oh fucking hell!"

The next moment Jensen found himself pulled off his dad's dick and he landed on his belly on the couch for a moment before Jared got behind him and strong hands pulled his hips up. Jared slammed back into him before Jensen could manage to catch his breath and the fucking that followed was anything but slow.

"Gonna fuck you just like you asked for, baby."

With the tight grip Jared had on his hips, pulling him back into every thrust, Jensen knew that he would have bruises to show for it, but he didn't care. They both needed to remember that they belonged together, bodies fitting together just right and Jensen tried to push back for even more.

"So good," Jensen groaned, arching his back and feeling each inch of hardness as it moved inside of him.

Nothing had ever felt as good as his dad inside him, hard cock never failing at finding his prostate and big hands moving all over Jensen's sweaty skin. A hand tangled in his hair, pulling Jensen's head back and Jensen groaned when he felt Jared lean over him and hot lips pressed against the side of his throat.

"Wanna feel you come for me, Jen," Jared breathed out against his skin.

One hand left his hip, reaching down to wrap around his cock and Jensen cried out as he came hard, cock pulsing in his dad's grip and soon he felt his dad's hips slam into him once more, coming hard and each spurt made the slide of his cock even smoother.

"God, I love you baby. Mine. Fucking mine!"

"Yes. Yours. Always."

They collapsed down on the couch, his dad a heavy weight on top of him but Jensen couldn't find it in himself to care, not when his dad's cock was slowly softening inside of him.

"C'mon. Shower. And then bed. Fuck, I can't sleep without you in my bed."

Jensen willingly went, leaning in to his dad's warmth as they stumbled up the stairs and into the shower. If not for the booze in his system, Jensen was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to sleep either and he was still a bit hungover so returning to bed sounded perfect. They stayed in the shower until the water was going cold, slick hands moving over warm skin as they made out lazily. Once they had rubbed themselves dry, they moved back to the master bedroom, crashing into bed and Jensen curled up against his dad, resting his head on Jared's strong shoulder. The brain melting orgasm combined with restless sleep and a lingering hangover made Jensen fall asleep quickly, the last thing he felt before sleep claimed him was the brush of his father's lips against the top of his head.

-¤-

"Dad?"

Jensen frowned, it wasn't usual that the house was dark when he got home and it was even weirder that his father wasn't there to greet him.

"In here!"

The voice came from the seldom used dining room and Jensen dropped his school bag beside the front door, walking through the house without flipping on any lights. Whatever he had expected to find, it wasn't the sight that met him when he stepped through the door., The table was set with the good china they seldom used, silverware glimmering in the light from several lit candles on the table and Jensen stopped in his tracks.

"What...dad?"

"Welcome home."

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Jensen looked over his shoulder to see his dad smiling at him.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Job well done, I'm very surprised. What are we celebrating?"

"Nothing," Jared said, pressing a kiss to Jensen's cheek before guiding him to one of the chairs. "But I figured, I can't take you out, so this is the only kind of date we can do. And I also know what you are to me, so I got us this."

Jensen stared as his father poured him a glass of wine, the liquid deep red inviting but it was what it meant for their relationship that truly got to Jensen.

"I'm old enough?" Jensen asked, needing to hear it.

"You're old enough for me," Jared said leaning in to kiss Jensen before sitting down across from him. "So, how about dinner and a bottle of wine, or two. As equals?"

Reaching for the wine glass, Jensen raised it up to his dad, smiling as he did.

"Equals. Sounds good to me."

It was a small sign, but it changed everything.

-¤-  



End file.
